Der Wind in ihren Haaren
by Alraune
Summary: FEMSLASH! Man kann sie nicht malen, ich habe es probiert, doch ihr wunderbarer Körper lässt sich nicht in schwarze Striche und farbige Flächen pressen.


**Titel: **Der Wind in ihren Haaren

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Wie ihr euch vielleicht denken könnt, bin ich nicht die verehrte J. K. Rowling, denn mir gehört nichts.

**Beta: **Heikchen1987 -durchknuddel- Heike, du bist die Beste:)

**Warnung: **FEMSLASH! Irgendwie traurig

**Summary: **Man kann sie nicht malen, ich habe es probiert, doch ihr wunderbarer Körper lässt sich nicht in schwarze Striche und farbige Flächen pressen.

Der Wind in ihren Haaren

Was findet sie denn bloß an mir? Das frage ich mich jedes Mal, wenn mich die anderen ansehen und verachtend lächeln, wenn ich ihre Hand nehme und sie drücke und sie mich anlächelt. Wahrscheinlich denken sie, ich hätte ihr einen Liebestrank gegeben.

Sonst hätte sie bestimmt keinen Grund mich anzulächeln und meine Hand zu nehmen. Ich bin doch bloß ein hässliches Mädchen, groß und stämmig, mit Haaren so gelb wie die Butterblumen im Sommer, mit braunen Augen, braun wie das Fell eines Marders.

Nicht wie ihre Augen, nicht wie Ginnys Augen. Ihre Augen sind wie Schokolade, noch flüssig, noch süß und weich, so dunkel und zart.

Langsam gehe ich hinunter zum See- dort, wo ich mich mit ihr treffe. Schon von weitem sehe ich sie, wie sie zwischen den anderen steht, ganz gerade und starr. Das dunkle Wasser umspielt ihre zarten, blassen Füße, ihren Umhang hat sie abgelegt. Die anderen rennen herum, lachen, reden, sind zusammen und fröhlich. Nur Ginny ist ganz alleine, grenzt sich schon durch ihre Haltung von den anderen ab. Sie halten sie für kalt und unnahbar, doch wenn Ginny bei mir ist, dann schmilzt ihre Maske aus Eis und ihre Lippen verziehen sich zu einem ehrlichen und liebevollen Lächeln.

Ganz langsam hebt sie ihren rechten Fuß und macht einen Schritt nach vorne. Ringe gehen von ihrem Fuß aus und gleiten über die Wasseroberfläche, bis sie an den sich windenden Körpern der anderen zerbrechen. Der Wind spielt in ihren Haaren, lässt sie wehen und kleine Muster in die Luft malen. Ihre Haare sind rot, doch nicht so leuchtend wie die ihrer Brüder, sondern kupfern und schwer, wenn man sie in die Hand nimmt. Sie fühlen sich wie in Seide gewebtes Wasser an, so glatt und weich.

Sie ist perfekt, alles an ihr ist perfekt, von ihrem herzförmigen Gesicht mit den großen, braunen Augen, über den rosigen Lippen, über ihren zierlichen, zerbrechlichen Körper bis zu ihren schmalen, kleinen Füßen. Sie ist immer perfekt, egal was sie tut, ob sie nun fliegt und die Augen schließt, um den Wind zu spüren, ob sie hinter einem Buch sitzt und liest und sich mit der Feder an der Nase kratzt, wobei sie schwarze Striche hinterlässt, oder ob sie spricht, mit leuchtenden Augen, wenn ihre Lippen sich bewegen und ihre Stimme durch den Raum gleitet. Sie hat eine wunderbare Stimme, leise und doch verständlich, zart und doch bestimmend, süß und so frisch und doch ein wenig heiser, als sei ein wenig von dem Bösen der Welt an ihrer makellosen, weißen Haut haften geblieben und habe ihr etwas Verruchtes gegeben, etwas, das ihre Unergründlichkeit noch verstärkt, diese Unergründlichkeit, die jede ihrer Bewegungen, jeden ihrer Blicke begleitet.

Man kann sie nicht malen, ich habe es probiert, doch ihr wunderbarer Körper lässt sich nicht in schwarze Striche und farbige Flächen pressen. Ich habe den Pinsel zerbrochen, und sie hat mich fragend angesehen und sich auf dem Sofa herumgedreht, auf dem sie gelegen hatte. Ich habe sie nur angestarrt, konnte nichts sagen, dann hat sie mir einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und gelächelt. Und ich habe gewusst, dass es ihr egal ist, ob ich sie malen kann, dass ihr alles egal ist, solange ich bei ihr bin. Und dann hat sie mich geküsst, mein allererster Kuss, doch ich weiß nicht, ob es ihr erster war, wieder etwas, das ich nicht weiß.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass jemand vor mir ihre perfekten, weichen Lippen berührt hat, macht mich wahnsinnig vor Neid und Wut. Ich würde sie fragen, doch sie würde mir nicht antworten, so wie sie mir nie antwortet, sondern immer nur lächelt. Sie hört mir zu und lächelt, manchmal schließt sie sogar die Augen, als ob sie müde sei. Sie ist immer müde, auch wenn sie es nicht sagt, so wie sie nie etwas über sich sagt. Sie redet immer nur über mich, nie über sich, als habe sie Angst davor, sich über sich selbst klar zu werden, über ihre Liebe zu mir. Liebe, die sie sich selbst nicht erklären kann, Liebe, die einfach so auf uns herabgefallen ist, und unsere Sicht verschleiert hat.

Ich weiß es noch ganz genau, wie ich diese Liebe zum ersten Mal gespürt habe, als ich sie zum ersten Mal richtig angesehen habe, als sie meinen Blick gespürt hat und mich angelächelt hat. Wir haben uns seitdem oft getroffen, aber nicht viel geredet, und wenn jemand geredet hat, dann war meistens ich es, die versucht hat, die Stille zwischen uns zu vertreiben und der Liebe zu ihr ein Gesicht zu geben, sie in Worte zu kleiden, auch wenn ich etwas ganz anderes gesagt habe. Und dann hat sie mich angelächelt und ich habe geschwiegen, weil ich verstanden habe, dass sie mich auch so versteht, ohne diese lächerlichen Versuche, alles auszusprechen, ohne diesen Zwang, alles in Worten auszudrücken und damit die Dinge zu fesseln und zu degradieren, sie endgültig zu machen.

Manche Dinge kann man verstehen, ohne sie zu sagen, manchmal reichen Blicke, oder Küsse oder auch Berührungen. Wir berühren uns oft, als bräuchten wir beide Halt in dieser Welt, in der nichts sicher ist, und alle taumeln vor Unsicherheit, taumeln auf den Wegen des Schicksals. Wir nehmen unsere Hände und drücken sie, als könnten wir gar nicht genug von den Händen des anderen bekommen. Ihre Hände sind klein und weich und weiß, im Gegensatz zu meinen braunen und großen Händen, die so rau sind wie die Rinde an den Bäumen

Das Lächeln gibt uns Sicherheit und Liebe, so allumfassend, dass man sich geborgen fühlt. Wenn wir uns küssen, spüre ich keine Stromstöße oder derartiges, nein, ich spüre nur unendliche Zufriedenheit, wenn unsere Lippen sich berühren und unsere Zungen zur Musik der Liebe tanzen.

Jetzt bin ich schon fast hinter ihr, sie hat mich noch nicht bemerkt, sie wirkt so, als sei sie gar nicht da, als sei sie in einer fernen Welt, die nur sie kennt.

"Ginny", sage ich und lege ihr eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter. Sie zuckt zusammen wie ein Reh und dreht sich dann schnell herum. Als sie mich erkennt, breitet sich auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht ein Lächeln aus, zögernd wie ein Schmetterling am frühen Morgen, wenn noch alles im Morgentau liegt und die Welt noch schläft, wenn der Schmetterling sich taumelnd in die Luft erhebt, und wenn die Sonne seine zarten Flügel streichelt, sich plötzlich selbstsicher auf die Suche nach Nektar begibt.

Ihre Augen leuchten, als sie sagt: "Hallo, Millicent."


End file.
